Savory Unsavory Circumstances
by Ivy Starr
Summary: "I could not ask if I could be forgive once again. My get out of jail free card had expired, and I was done for.  I deserved everything." Rated T for Gore. Sir Meta Knight Centric Gijinka fic.
1. Leaving on a Flat Note

**Story: Savory Unsavory Circumstances**

**Author- Ivy Starr**

**Chapter- One**

**Rated- Teen for gore**

**Summary- Sir Meta Knight gazed over the town from the left wing tower of Dedede's castle. It was lit up brilliantly, the town below seeming to be an endless plain of light, moving on forever in all directions. He knew that his Knaves were at the large festival below, most likely waiting patiently to see If he would come and meet them or not. He thought about the twins, how they often fought over the stupidest things when they were younger, how much they had matured since then, and how hard they worked. Fumu was probably there, as well. He thought about her for a moment. Since the cabinet minister had been so busy, she looked to him as a father figure, and he to her as a daughter. He smiled, wondering what she might be doing down in the town. His thoughts wandered to Kirby, who always greeted him with a smile. He had done well when he defeated Knightmare, and Sir Meta Knight could not help but feel a wellspring of pride well up after the events had transpired.**

**He smiled, thinking about his own life now, how, in comparison to those around him, he had failed.**

* * *

I was happy that my life was about to end. I was going to let it happen, without struggle. I had done my time, lived my life. I was sick of living anyway. The next part of my short remaining time would be the easiest. All I had to do was attack Kirby and get it over with. They'd all hate me, and when I was gone, they'd be happy. A win-win. My hand went to my rapier. I wouldn't be needing Galaxia. I had already arranged for it, and the galaxia-compatible glove to go to Silica. After all, The act I was to preform was not one that a sacred sword should commit. My cape fluttered behind me as my footsteps, which were unusually heavy, echoed through the halls. The festival began at the entrance of the castle. Kirby and Fumu, from what they had told me, were there. I quickened my pace, the doors within my sight. Their happiness relied on me, on the henious act I was to perform, but a shoulder barely came into comparison with hundreds of lives.

I opened the wooden doors, Fumu and Kirby but a few steps away. I drew my sword, the young boy turned away from me as I thrust it forward into his right shoulder. I flinched. There were hundreds of people around me, staring at me, staring at what I had done. What _had_I done? Kirby screamed a scream one should never hear from a child, Fumu looking at me with more horror in her eyes then one should ever feel, no matter what the age. Sword and Blade's breath hitched in unison, and it happened so hard I could hear it. I could almost see the betrayal they would know after this whole affair was over. They would definitely be happy when I was gone, if no-one else did. This wasn't for me, this was for Kirby, Fumu, Sword and Blade, Bun and all the other children, for the villagers and the mayor, and for Dedede, and an attempt at making amends to Jecra and Garlude.

I broke the tip from the sword, leaving it in the boys shoulder, pointing my sword toward the crowd of bewildered Pupupulanders. I felt terrible, worse the I had ever felt. Worse then when I lost my two best friends. There was still blood on my rapier and I held it firmly in my hand. I put on a good facade, if I could say anything positive to myself. Kirby fell to the ground off the small fence he had been sitting on, clutching his shoulder in pain as tears fell down his face and onto the dirt path below, blood staining the pink shirt he wore, sobs erupting in the silence.

"Remember this face as the one you hate. Remember me as the one who did this to you're beloved hero, to the Savior of the universe." I picked Kirby up by his bad arm, and he cried harder, his breathing erratic and his body tense in my grip. After a few moments, after I knew they had memorized the scene, I p him from mid air. He pulled onto his knees, his forehead resting on the ground, left hand gripping his right shoulder as sobs wracked his pain filled body. I stepped on his shoulder, pushing the blade tip farther into his back, breaking more then a few of his fingers under my boot. "Memorize this moment, memorize that your _hero_ has fallen so easily." I looked at his dirt-filled pink hair and scoffed. "Pathetic."

I turned my back, throwing my rapier to the feet of my knaves, Walking back into the castle and leaving the dumbfounded crowd to stare at the bleeding boy. I closed the door before running, full speed, to the prison in the basement, moving a brick and climbing into the hole before closing the path behind myself. I turned, climbing thought the tunnel to the small room that was at the back of the cliff the castle stood on. My silver star-ship glistened like the eyes of an old friend you hadn't seen in fifty years. I climbed into it, pressing multiple buttons and taking off.

It was now that I had crossed the line. I could not return, I could not beg god for retribution, for forgiveness. I could not ask if I could be forgive once again. My get out of jail free card had expired, and I was done for.

I deserved everything.

* * *

**AN: Depressingly short, I know. Thank you, if you've read this far down the page. Yes, if you didn't see it in the description, this _is _based off of gijinka-forms of all the characters. Reviews will get you places far beyond you're wildest dreams. **

**Expect an update sometime tomorrow or the day after that. The chapters are short so I can update faster.**

**But for now, I take my leave. Love you all.**


	2. Tiredness is not an Emotion

I had never cried as hard as I had the night of my departure. I regretted it, I regretted everything. I only took up space and time in peoples lives, and I led them to a premature death. I hated myself for it, I hated myself for living, for breathing, for my creation at all. The only thing about myself I did not regret was the fact that I wasted Knightmare. Knightmare made me with every single drop of power he had inside of him and I /wasted/ it.

Now, I was being recycled. A simple agreement. If I had known my master for anything, It was being a man of his word. He promised me that if my life should end by his hand, Pupupuland would not be wiped away like a mispelt word from an essay. If I did not, He would wipe it out instantly. That is why Im am here, in my starship, flying to our agreed meeting place. It was a jungle planet called Aodion. I had been there, once, during the war. I remember being overwhelmed with beauty.

I pressed buttons on the hollowboard. The starship was still running off of predetermined locations implanted by higher-ups in the GSA. Since Aodion was in the list still, I simply clicked the button on the hollowboard and the Starship beeped in response, 'Destination confirmed' being displayed across the screen. I Sat back in my chair, thinking idley apon my life.

Three days passed. Hypersleep was a terrible thing. You slept longer, and when you woke, you were achey, you're body was sore all over. You were starving and dying of thirst, You were weak and your senses were dulled. That was why we never got more then three days in hypersleep at a time during the war. I slept for three weeks. Aodion was a good twenty five million miles away from pupupuland, and my starship should have been retired long before now.

Thinking of Pupupuland, I pulled open my video log. Now was as good a time as ever. I pressed the large button that held the GSA's symbol for victory. For saftey reasons, we had developed a language of our own while sending messages back and forth. Needless to say, none of the few messages that were leached had been read. The video feed counted down from three to zero and I began my log.

"I've been in hypersleep for six weeks. I just woke up a few hours ago. Im making this because I feel terrible. I have about a week left before I reach Aodion, so I guess I have to explain myself." I said, pausing.  
"Knightmare contacted me a month and a half ago today. He said that He would destroy pupupuland then and there if I did not offer my life to him. I couldn't let him do that. If you're wondering how he's back, that's a bit of a long story."  
"You see, Knightmare implants each and every one of his creations with a part of his lifeforce, a part of his soul. If each are completely obliterated, then the life force is obliterated along with the demon. If some are left, after time, he gets his power back. for example, if he were to creat a demon beast that took ten percent of his power, then one hundred thousand years later, in one sudden rush, he gets his power back. The reason he is back, in truth, is because of me. I was his greatest, most powerful creation. I took one hundred percent of his power. I took ever last drop. Its been millions of years, so many that I cant remember how long its been. He's gotten it back, and its my fault. Fumu I know what you're going to say when you see this; 'that was stupid, he never would have kept his promise.' You're wrong, for once. My master, Knightmare, always kept his word. He's terrible, but when he wants something he's willing to barter for it and he will pay. The truth is that he has no intrest in Pupupuland, or popstar for that matter. Ever since the end of the war, he has been searching for me. One other unwavering fact about him is that he doesnt leave garbage on the ground. If he makes a mistake, he scraps it, and makes new thing from the old. Thats what I'm headed for, my recycling."

I heaved a long sigh, tilting my head back.  
"Fumu;" I began wearily. "Im sorry. I've been terrible to you all these years. I've been cold and heartless; I've acted like I didn't care. I did though. I listened to you, although it seemed like I wasn't. If I can say anything to you, You're wonderful. You're intersting, kind, and charitable. You're one of the smarted people I've ever met, and I've met alot of people. I need your forgiveness, if I can ask you for anything. I stabbed Kirby because I didn't want everyone to worry for me, to be upset and depressed when I was killed. I wanted you all to take my betrayal to heart and despize me with every fiber of your being, to be able to spit on my grave and call me a bastard and a coward. Hopefully, I suceeded."

"Kirby, I'm proud of you. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I want you to remember that I believe in you. I'm proud of you, I believe in you, and I love you like a son. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a son. If you pull everything out of the bottom drawer of the chest in my room, you can pull up the bottom of the drawer. Everything in there, I want you to have."

"Sword, Blade." I heaved another sigh, Pulling the mask from my face. The light from the sars outside and the underglow of the dash in the starship stung my eyes. I threw my mask to the side of the ship. It hit the floor and slid the last part of the way untill it hit the wall. "I can't apologize to you. There's no words for it. I took you in when you were children, made you work your hands to the bone, made you train every day the way grown men would. Then You still somehow feel inclined to help me, to keep me healthy and happy, and then I Betray you like this. No, there arent words to apologize. There's no way I can ask for your forgiveness. I do want you to do soething for me though. If this ever makes it back to you, I want you to move on. I did my best, I tried to make you hate me. All these years that's all I've been trying to do. I wanted you to hate me so it wouldn't come to this. If it didn't work, I just couldn't-..." Tears welled up behind my eyes, and many of them fell as I dropped face into my hands. "I'd have to kill my self right here and now. I've been terrible to you. I cant ask you for forgiveness, and I don't want it. I took your lives from you. I was the only thing you could have, and I didn't even let you have me. I was secluded, cold. I almost killed you. More then once. I wanted to kill one of you so that you would hat me because I /knew/ you'd follow me from the moment I met you." 


	3. Besting a Check

**I apologize for my lack of updates. life had gotten hectic, I've had an ongoing migrande for aout two days ow, I'm sleep deprived and I sprained my left wrist. It's wrapped in an Ace badange and is very hard to type with. Give me a few days to sort out my life and I'll continue with my promised daily Update schedual, even though I've only just started with this story.**

* * *

As I arrived on the jungle planet, I was greated by heavenly rain. It fell on my hot skin,drenching me to the bone in a sheet of god-worthy relief. My air conditioning unit had burnt out three galaxy hours ago, almost a week and a half ago by Pupupuland time. after sitting in the cab of the small ship and burning to death for that long, The rain gave me untold of pleasure.

I pulled another of my older swords from the star ship, Walking toward the brush with it clenched in my hand, every drop of rain making a dramatic sizzling noise as it hit my over-heated mask. I sliced away some of the brush, stepping forward to slice more. It had to be around here somewhere, the place we were to meet. I sighed and continued to hack my way through the brush.

It continued like this for hours and soon the rain began to make me cold. I Wrapped my wet cape around me half hearted ly, whaking for hundreth time at the cursed brush. My hours of labor paid off as I puched through the opening I hade made for myself to find a large ship that was planted firmly on the ground.

I walked into the ship as the hatch fell to the ground with a loud thunk. I was shortly greeted by two demons lesser then I, that were to be my chauffers. I knocked them away, glaring at them both with more intensity then I should have been able to muster. I stalked through the ship, leading myself into the center chaimber where I knew Knightmare would be.

"Ahh, Sir Meta Knight. What a /pleasure/ it is to see you again." He said,his voice tinged with wicked pleasure. He was in his Beta form, besting me in high by three feet even though he was considered the same as I, a human being, when he was like this. He walked up to me, spreading his arms out for what looked like a hug. I pressed one boot into his chest, pushing him away from me.

"Awwe, no hugs for your daddy?" He taunted. He looked me up and down, turning with a sigh. "Oh, how they grow up so fast. Much like that little pink thing I made but a thousand year ago. Kirby, was it? I hear you hurt him."

"I did what was necessairy." I said in a rage-drenched tone. "I didn't want him following me."

"Oh, no, he certainly wont bedoing anything like that. Come now, sit with me." He said, sitting down and pressing the chair opposite of him out for me with his foot. "Let's play chess."

I slowly walked over to the small table, sitting in the chair of the white side of he board. I eyed him carefully.

"Its not polite to wear masks at the table. Get rid of that disgusting thing, would you?" He said in a twisted, faux-loving tone. "I want to see your face while we speak."

I twisted the mask from my face, dropping it on to the floor next to me in discontent. "Before we begin," I said slowly, "I have a few requests for you."

"What would those requests be?"

"To start, Return Garlude and Jecra to their children. You and I both know very well you can do it." I said, Seeing my reflection in his shoulder pads. My eyes burned a discontented red but my facial expression remained unwavered.

"I suppose, " I began with a sigh. "I suppose I can arrange that. You're next wish?"

"Don't create any hostile activity withing 40 light years of Pupupuland."

"I can promise you that I wont."

"Finally, I'd appreciate it," I said, my teeth clenched. "If you'd not engage on anyone leaving Popstar unless they engage you with hostility first."

"That'll do." It took me everything I had not to shudder at the toothy grin he flashed after speaking. I mindlessly move the pieces on the board around throughout out conversation, muttering the terms that came with the game.

"I assume you'd like to know my conditions, then?" He said. I hesitated mid-move but listened anyway. "As you'll be taking your place as 'Prince of the Universe' You'll need to rid yourself of that Horrid thing you flew here in."

"My starship?"

"Yes, that. I dont care what you do with it, I just dont want it with us." Knightmare said, Besting my attempt at 'check' for the twentieth time.

"You didn't say anythign about me returning to serve under you before." I remarked. I could tell he heard what I was really saying to him, what I _really_ wanted him to know.

"Well, there are some pre-requisites. You know, a tune up here, a few weeks of tourture there, to repay you for all those splenderous years of hell you put me through." He said, his face without it's usual cruel grin. It now adorned a rather frightening frown, which looked more like he wanted to kill me then and there rather then recruit me as his servant again.

"...Do my conditions still apply?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"...I..." I began. I didn't want to say yes; he would find away around my promised conditions, make me wallow in my own foolishness. But If I said no, he would whipe Pupupuland out, and everyone in it. I couldn't let that happen, but was their elimination by Knightmare's hand worse then their elimination by mine?


	4. Eliciting a Failed Decision

"You?" Knightmare pushed. He leaned over the small table we had been playng chess on, his fingers knitted into a tight platform on which his chin rested. A bone-chilling toothy grin dotted his face and Bright orange eyes burned from underneath his visor. I swallowed hard, doing my best to keep my face in an unfazed facade, although from the reaction his eyes gave I had failed. When had he begun to strike so much fear within me?

"Of course, I'd have to accept you're gracious offer." I said, regaining my composure in a flash of memories. I wasn't doing this for myself, after all. I could see my reflection again. It was as if my eyes had caught on fire. We were having a battle of subconscious willpower; who could make the other simmer down first?

"Wonderful." He said, making the wrong move on the chessboard due to glee. I quickly captured his King, Setting my only remaining piece on the board triumphantly. It gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, as though the piece itself were glowing. It happened to be a white knight, as cliche and ironic it might have been.

"This place," Knightmare said, leaning back in his seat, satisfied although he had lost to Me. "It will change you. For better or worse, I suppose, but Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I suppose." I said. I realized I had been sitting here for fifteen minutes, playing chess with the man that created me, that trained me, Yet gave me all these terrible problems. He stood, placing his hand to my forehead gingerly.

"It's not as bad as you think. All will be reveals in time. As for now, I'll see you when you wake up. You're quite a hassle to deal with when you're awake." He said.

"Wake u-" I started.

"Nighty Night." He said with a faked smile. He put just a bit more pressure on my forehead and waved to me, my vision blurring before leaving me completely.

I came to in a cold, damp place. It was a room made entirely of metal. I was chained to the wall by my wrists, my legs folded underneath me in an odd fashion. I was glad that I had made my ship return to Dreamland already. Maybe I'd get luck and it would actually arrive there.

I didn't hope for rescue, for retribution or forgiveness. I just wanted it to get there, so that maybe, once they found it, they'd understand. I had already undergone a beating from the feel of it. My chest, after pulling my shirt up with my mouth, was covered in welts that had to have been from a whip.

I sighed, releasing my shirt to think for a bit. Knightmare wouldn't kill me, no, He wouldn't give me the satisfaction. What had he meant earlier, about this place changing you? It was mind-numbingly annoying that I was unable to think of it. Knightmare walked in, Still in beta form, though the room would allow Alpha form by far.

"Oh, wonderful." He said though another fake smile. "You've awakened."

"How long has it been since I got here?"

"Three days. I was starting to worry that you were so rusty some parts might have fallen off along the way. By the way, this is where you'll be staying for the time being. I'm off to lounge around, you hang out here." He said, making a bad pun that couldn't go unnoticed.

"Yes sir." I said, resentfully. I looked around. Oh, the assassinations I held in this room. It bothered me that I was the one in chains.

* * *

**Ahh, another chapter is finished. I'm sorry for that terrible wait, but I had family matters to attend to.**

**Just to let you know, I'm going to venture out of the Kirby saga, and I'm going to start expanding my reach. I'll be starting Vocaloid, Transformers, Resident Evil, Pokemon, Final Fantasy, Zelda, Bakemonogatari, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and a few other Genre of fanfiction.**


	5. Falling into an Unwanted Truth

Whips tore at my skin like demons that I was indebted to. They stung my bare flesh, leaving welts that were indented on my stomach which begged for food and water. A knife found its way into my leg, right above my knee. I opened my mouth to scream and for a moment I thought I did, I thought I had screamed so loud that the entire galaxy had heard it and covered their ears from pain because it was so loud, but when I finally had the strength to open my eyes I saw the smirking form of my master, staring down at me, whip still in his hand which was raised above his head. That smirk meant that the sound, the triumphant wail that meant that I was still alive, had died before the thought left my mind, before I could open my mouth to grant it access to the air above. He gripped the knife, lowering the whip before turning the knife as though it were the keys in the ignition of a car. My arms were both broken, one of my eyes blinded by a golden claw that protruded from it still, that had once covered my master's hand.

I couldn't bear it. I welcomed unconsciousness with every fiber of my being. I wanted it to come and rescue me, but it never came, never even heard my plea for another chance. It, too, hated me. I was covered in sweat and blood. I had been chained here for nearly two weeks, and every day was a living hell, every night even worse. When night fell, my master followed, coming to the small room where I was kept, chained to the wall, to beat me until I was worse then the last time he left me, then he'd toss the whip at one of the more capable looking demon beasts in the room and leave to do whatever he did.

The blood that erupted from my body made my head spin but no inky blackenss swirled at my eyes. No, Instead, a voice resounded in my head. Kirby. He Was stairing up at me with those blue eyes, A expression of terror over his face. I felt my sword snap, I welt him writhing beneath my feet. He would be fine; it had been nearly three months now, hadn't it? His wounds would be healed by now.

"Enough." He said. "I tire of this."

I opened my mouth to respond as I had been taught, with a loyal 'Yes, Master' but the words weren't there, they couldn't be. He stared down at me, and I could swear I saw a gleam of something I'd never seen in him before. He turned after a moment, realizing he was cracking, looking over his shoulder again. His eyes were filled with evil delight and he wore a toothy grin that shattered any of my will I might have had left. His cape fluttered and he walked away, turning his head back to look in front of him.

"Let him down. Patch him up, feed him, and get him something to drink, wont you? Or do I have to use this thing on you?" He said with a discontented frown, shaking the whip at one of the demons by the door. The demon shook his head furiously, running toward me with a nervous skip in his step. He quickly unlocked the cuffs that bound my wrists, then my legs and I fell to the ground. I heard a wave of footsteps and saw most of the demons in the room leave, and a sudden urge washed over me. I Fell from my half- sitting position onto my hands and knees, eaving like a sick child would. Nothing came but blood and stomach fluid, and very soon, I would be out of that. The demon that was in the room with me laid his hand on my back, careful of the welts from my beatings. I turned my head to offer it a thankful glance, but it just looked at me with something close to pity on it's face.

A few hours later, my body was under the heavenly presence of powerful painkillers. I was patched up, My eye now gone and replaced with a black patch that, to any classic fanatic, I'd look like any Ren-ai character in a video game. I had eaten something for the first time in god knows how long. I was now walking idly around the Space fortress.

"Meta Knight." Knightmare said to me, walking up from behind me. He put his hand over my mouth, Pulling me against him forcefully. "Shush!" He commanded, removing his hand.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked raspily, looking away.

"Enough with that. Just come with me." He grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall. I gasped and drew my hand back in pain, my arms screaming in protest. "Sorry."

I just looked up at him. Sorry was not a word you'd expect from someone who had killed millions of people.

"Follow me! Come on, quickly, it's important." He said, He kicked the wall near by us, Climbing into the cavern behind the piece of metal Wall that pulled back. I followed him in, and I was greeted by an elevator pulling me upwards ad do the left softly. As we traveled throughout the walls, I hear nothing but the disgruntled tapping of his foot. The elevator platform stopped and we stepped out through an opened metal siding, after he had looked both ways for the guards that patrolled the area. He pushed me into a room on the other side of the hall, which I had no Idea was actually there. It was a holographic wall. Genius. I looked around, Blue, Star dotted walls covered by shelves upon shelves of books.

"This is my private room. No-one knows about this except you and I. These books," He said, pulling one from the wall. "These are my journals, Meta Knight. Read them, but keep it secret. The easiest way to get here is through the floor. In your new room, which I'm going to be taking you to shortly, there's a holopanel under the bed. Roll into it and the platform will bring you here."

"Sir, I don't understand." I said after a moment.

"Just read them. I have to go now. The holopanel is right there. Get onto it and it'll take you to your new room."  
I nodded as he turned, letting go of my arm which I had not realized he had a hold of. He turned, his cape fluttering as he stalked from the room again, leaving Me to the library of his life. I looked at the book he had handed me and read the cover. Volume one was embossed on the red and blue cover. Did as I was told, taking the first three volumes to the holopanel, laying down on it. It whirred to life and sped in the direction of my new room.

When I arrived, I rolled from under the bed and stood. The room was rediculously over-done to say the least. The bed I had rolled from was round with star-coated covers that were evident although the lights were off. The walls were painted to mimic that of the universe oustide the ship, each galaxy done with such precision that it would have been hard to tell from the real thing. There was a large closet on the corner of the room adjacent to the door, The closet's door open, filled with clothes. The stars that were on the walls glowed all different shades and hues of colors, that were also precise. I sat down on the bed, Setting the other two next to me on the bed.

I read the first, then the second, then the third and I cursed Myself for not thinking to get more. They were mostly full of things from the time I was being created which apparently spanned across multiple years. I brought the books with me and rolled back under the bed, falling onto the low holopanel and whirring through the floor until I was pushed upwards by the hydrolics under the plate. I rolled off it, standing up and Placing the first three volumes back before grabbing as many as I could carry and taking them back with me. Four, Five, six. Just about me, about my creation. The only thing That deterred me was his use of the word 'birth', as if I was born. It made me want to put down the books and never look at them again, as if something bad were to happen.

The seventh book was the worst so far; it was so spread out, as if he hadn't had time to write. Instead of the usual every day entry, like he had been doing, it was busted up, months apart from each other. The first entry was dated the day after the last entry of the sixth book, and the second was three months after that. The second entry was just him rambling on about his perfection, how he was great. But he spoke in third person, as if speaking of someone other then himself.

_"He is perfection. He has really outdone himself, Indeed he has. He has been doing well lately, although ill, although his other is gone. He takes pride with him. He is so wonderful, so strong. "_

I read through the entries. Each one more and more incoherent then the last. One entry, toward the end of the book, was normal, completely normal, and the rest of them went on as that one did. They were all normal. I checked the dates, and that entry was spaced exactly twenty years from the other. The pieces clicked together; He was tired when he wrote the other entries. He was tired because he had given me his energy.

Day after day, I dilligently read each book, each one like another piece of a puzzel, another piece of my lost memory. After but a few days, I had hit the hundreth volume. He had begun speaking of how I told him I was upset with him.

_"Today he told me he had overheard me speaking to Master, About what we were to do.  
__'Daddy' he had said, pulling on my cape directly after the call from Master. 'Don't do it daddy, its not okay to hurt people.'_  
_'I have to, son, It's my job.' I had told him, looking down at him. He grabbed my hand, tugging on it lightly.  
__'But dadddy,' He begun, looking up at me 'you said you were a pieces keeper.'_  
_'I am' I said softly. 'but if I have to hurt people to keep the peace, then so be it.'_  
_'No!' he tore his hand away from my own. 'you told me that peices meant making people not hurt! I wont sit for it!_

_I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle when he made silly mistakes, like saying 'sit' instead of stand, or 'pieces' instead of peace. But when it had happened, I couldn't say anything. even with his errors that would normally make me laugh, I could only stare in bewilderment as he ran from the control room. It made me think if I really _was_ a piece keeper still." /c/_

I mulled it over, and I thought on it for so long, so hard that I couldn't concentrate on reading. It was like the words had stolen my mind, made it impossible for me to think coherently untill was completely sure. I didn't remember that happening. The event was completely unbenounced to me, as if it never happened. I was sure of it now, It had never transpired. I stood, closing the book after memorizing the page number. I needed a break, some food, more pills. I had worked on broken arms multiple times before but I had to admit it still hurt. I walked to my door after a moment, streching my back and leaving. Answers would be nice, too.

* * *

**My apologies. I've been using wired internet, and for the past two nights, my cord has been umplugged from the router, thus disableing me from using the internet. I have one other chapter written and I'm working on the second.**

**The plot of this story will increase within the next few chapters, as Sir Meta Knight tries to find his answers. Now, It gets _interesting._**


	6. Recollections Have Failed

My footsteps echoed through the metal halls. I felt more as if I were lingering, moving slowly toward my destination then If I were actually going to it. I wanted to go, to get my answers, I knew what I wanted to hear but I _didn't _want to hear it. I wanted him to say 'Yes, it happened. We were a happy family, you and I, and I made you leave.', but I didn't I didn't want to know that I had it all wrong, that I had been hunting him, avoiding him, _hating_ him for all my life. I didn't want to know anything but I wanted to know, I needed to know.

I managed to get to the door, my hand hesitating over the handle. If I did this I couldn't return to this time, to the time where I was wise but a fool, strong, but weak. I placed my hand on the handle, determination flooding back to me. Before I could open it myself, the door opened and Customer Service Stood in front of me.

"Oh. Hello, Sir Meta Knight." He hesitated. "Wait, you're not really A Sir, Or a Knight anymore, are you? You did betray the GSA by returning to Knightmare, right?"

"Where is Knightmare?" I asked, not looking the shorter man in the eyes.

"Does that make you a double double crosser, or a double traitor?"

"Where is Knightmare?" I repeated, my voice holding a firm tone.

"If only that sorry excuse for a woman were here, he'd be so upset." He continued. "Garlude was it?"

"Were is Knightmare?" I said, sounding like a broken record.

"Jecra, too. I hear you had a relationship with him up until we killed him." He said, looking as if he actually had to think about it. "Something like engagement, if I'm not mistaken."

I lost it. I was ashamed of myself, Snapping like that at the mere mention of my previous Lover's name, but I couldn't stand by any longer. I Grabbed him by the throat, putting too much pressure for comfort on his trachea. I felt it dip under the pressure, I felt the air straining, rushing to his lungs.

"I am the prince, you will obey me." I said, burning holes in his eyes with my own. "I am your master, just as much as Knightmare is. You do not speak of me, anyone I hold in high regard, or to me in such a way or I'll rip _this_ out next time." I put pressure on throat before dropping the nearly unconscious man. He scrambled to his feet, walking past me quickly after apologizing. I looked in the room, seeing Knightmare sitting at a table.

"Knightmare." I said, as if dumbfounded by his presence. He looked up at me. "I needed to talk to you."

"Of course." He said. He looked at my hand briefly. "Whats that?"

I looked at my glove, a small splotch of blood on my wrist. I sighed, looking at it. It looked as if I had been clawed. When had that happened?

"Must have happened just a moment ago during that spat with Customer Service."I mumbled t myself.

"What happened now?" He asked, turning to look at me fully, instead of just leaning back in his chair.

"I got upset." I said. "He spoke of my excommunication from the GSA, Garlude and Jecra. He spoke of me as if I were under him, so I took action."

"I'll talk to him later, do you think you'll be okay?"

"I've had worse." I said simply. After a moment he spoke again.

"What id you want to talk about?"

"Mind if I sit down? It may be a little long."

"Of course." He said. I pulled the chair out, sitting on it for a minute before talking.

"I was reading those books you gave me..." I started. "The 72th page in the 130th book."

"Yes?"

"It said that I told you I didn't like you, when I was very young."

"Oh, yes," He began, leaning back in his chair. "I remember that."

"Did it... Actually happen?"

"Yes, of course." He said.

"I don't remember it." I said, thinking. "I cant remember most of the things I did."

"People tend to forget things from their younger years. I wouldn't worry about it too much. I have to go, I need to speak to Customer Service." he said, as if there was something urgent going on. Nervousness was not something Knightmare frequently showed, if ever. He stood, walking away. I wanted to stand and object, to ask him more, but I couldn't.

I sat there, staring out the window at the passing galaxies. I thought absently for a few minutes, Thinking of how much I missed the blue skies of my home, the lush green trees and Friendly people. It was so odd to be In the stars, in a metal ship with no-one to speak to. There were the patrols, and the guards but Knightmare hadn't made them with the ability to talk. With a sigh, I stood. How were Sword and Blade? Kirby, Fumu, Bun? I remembered them all, all The trouble I caused them. Maybe it was best I was here, away from them. Maybe they didn't even know I was gone.

* * *

**Oh lordy, I do believe I'll keep this fanfiction alive for a good while, but then I'll make sure to end it with 'enfin' because I'm just bessed with that word now.**


	7. Rationalism is no longer an option

I returned to my room, to the books. I had thought about it. I loathed those journals, those entries of reminiscent, nostalgic recollection of happier times. I wanted to shrug them off, to once again tell myself that I hated Nightmare, that I despised him, that I wanted nothing more then to see his end, at the hand of myself, but as days passed I found it harder and harder to say that. I barely ever left my room, only to try and find Nightmare who seemed to be evading me. I Desperately needed answers. Why was he speaking of me, a simple creation, so highly? Why had he told me long ago that he as a peace keeper? Why had we acted as though we were a normal, human family?

Where had those happier times gone?

I cursed, I stood up, threw the book and paced. I paced, and paced, and paced, hoping that I might find answers within myself, within my inner peace, if I had any left. I hoped and hoped but no answers, no rational thoughts came to mind. All of these events, talk of my 'birth', of my life and the someone theatrical or ironic events in it, my child hood, The things I had said, at ages I would be bound to remember, why was it all _gone_?

It was irrational, the thought that clawed its way into my mind. It was a stupid idea that made something inside of my mind scoff at me. In fact; something had scoffed at me. Something had scoffed at me, and was laughing at me, mocking me in such a way I felt I was going mad. A burning sensation on my finger tips pulled me from my thoughts, and after but a few moments I couldn't ignore it. I tore my glove from my hand, staring at my fingers, at the source of the pain. A black colour was on my finger tips, spreading up my hand. I touched it with my other hand and felt; it was my skin itself, turning a pitch black that burned as if it were fire. My other hand began to burn immediately and It spread just a quickly as the other arm. The burn coursed through my body in a wave at such an intensity that I couldn't stifle a scream. My hands begun to convulse fingers moving rapidly in a motion that looked increasingly as if I were rapping my fingers on an invisible table. I stumbled into the bathroom that was attached to my room, staring into the mirror that was affixed above the sink. The black color had spread to my neck and was now enveloping my chin and the bottoms of my cheeks, the burning overwhelming me. I bit my lip to stifle a scream, the only remnants of the sound the groan I managed to create. I stared at myself, watching the black fire crawl until it reached the bottom of my eyes. It seeped into my eyes and made it nearly impossible to keep them open. I turned on the faucet, plugging the sink and dipping my face into it. The cold water granted me no relief; instead, it intensified the pain in such a way that I screamed, the sound becoming nothing but bubbles, and I tore my face away from the water.

I grabbed the towl hanging on the wall adjacent to me, stumbling backward as I scrubbed my face dry with it. I picked my head up, looking at myself again; my eyes were completely black accept for my retinas which were a deep red color. The memory flashed back at me.

"No..." I said. It couldn't have been happening. Nightmare was doing this. Those journals were fake, I thought, I wonder how long it took him to write them. I never had a childhood, I wasn't born, wasn't real. I was a creation, and what was happening to me now was proof of that.

_"Its good to be back."_


	8. So, I lost control

_Please, please. Just listen, okay? It's a little important. _

_I never thought I'd end up like this, without my family. I never thought I'd end up so deviated and distorted, in my soul, that I'd forget that I had a family, had a purpose. Now, of course, I have no purpose, I've strayed too far off the path of fate to actually get back to it. I'm not… entirely myself. No, no, that's a lie. I'm not me anymore. I just pop in and out of control of my body. Now my 'master' gets to have my body. He's ruined It, completely. _

_Let me start from the beginning. I wasn't evil when I was born, when I lived. I'm not evil. _He's _evil. So, when I was fifteen I joined the IPK ranks and worked my way up quickly. I was a sergeant by the time I turned twenty and I met Ashe. We fell in love at first sight._

_A month later I was wounded, near critically, with a sword through my shoulder and lower back. I was given honorable discharge and sent off with Ashe. Shortly thereafter, she became pregnant with our child, Mettynias. Four months into her pregnancy, she became fatally ill. I used what I knew to an extent and needless to say I couldn't do much. When I finally managed to get someone qualified to see her, he said that there was only as slim chance of her survival and our son's survival. It was about that time _he _came around. 'He' was my master as I soon found myself thinking. He said he needed my body so that he could help. He said he'd make her better. _

_He lied._

_But I couldn't say anything about it._

_ He wouldn't let me. _

_She still managed to smile, even through her illness, and I remember our conversation. She told me that she had to leave but she'd hold out long enough to give birth. Even if it's premature, she said, He'll have a better chance._

_When she gave birth and her hand fell limp in mine, as the doctor left to take care of our weak, broken child, I sat and wept at her bedside for hours._

_It took a few weeks before my son began to show the same symptoms of my love, and when the diagnosis bed came back with positive signs, I felt terrible. He said he's fix him, too, now. And I found myself believing him. This time he did, because I walked to his bed, tested him again, as I hade his entire life, and found a large, red X on diagnostic screen, I nearly crumbled. My son had bested something, at two months old, that had claimed my wife._

_That night he showed me what he really looked like. He was rotting, with a decaying face and missing pieces- much like a framed puzzle that had fallen off a wall. He said that he wouldn't last much longer without a new body, and that I owed him my life… or my sons. _

_I couldn't give him Mettynias. _

_…_

* * *

_So I lost control sooner than later. I knew what he wanted, from watching how he raised my child. He wanted to raise Mettynias so that he was indestructible, so that He could be My master's body when mine rotted. I got my chance._

_I wiped his memory, put him into a semi-permanent state of unconsciousness until I could compose myself. I remember it, now. When I woke him up. I knew I had to fight for him. I knew he had to be free._

_What is your name?_

My name is Sir Meta Knight.

_What are you?_

I am a creation by the hand of Nightmare, designated for espionage and assassinations of high ranking officials of the Galaxy Soldier Army.

_What is your story?_

I am a refugee rebel from Nightmare's hand.

_What are you going to do in fifteen years?_

I am going to cross Nightmare before my first assassination mission and successfully become a true rebel.

_Do you remember anything?_

No.

* * *

_I hated it, hated about sending him off. When I brought him back from that state I put him in, the stasis for information gathering, He looked at me with the same adoration I had come to know. I informed him that_ _he was my best 'creation' and fed the fire I had started ten years prior, with the birth of my _son_, Mettynias._

_

* * *

_**I love you.**

**-Ivy Starr  
**


	9. Just Hold Me

_**This chapter is heavily inspired by the song 'Just hold me' by Maria Mena. I suggest listening to it if you have not. The chapter will make more sense if you do. Other than that there is also a shift in perspective. I know, most of you must be saying 'How can this chapter be so short? It's been so long since you updated...'. I've been busy. Writers block and such. Not to mention a 10k word first chapter for another story. I've also been dealing with life. Its really, very confusing.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

The footsteps alerted Nightmare that he was close. He didn't turn from what he was doing.

"Nightmare?" the voice was quiet.

"Yes?"

"I've… I need to talk to you." He said. The voice sounded weak. "I…"

Nightmare remained silent.

"I finished the diary- It cuts off. I… I… Where is the next one?"

"I haven't finished it yet." He said, turning to face the blue haired man that seemed more like a broken child than anything else. In all technicality, he was barely an adult. He was still so young.

"Is it fake then?"

"No, I just haven't lived long enough yet. I could fill it up, if you want it that bad. With a song. Maybe a poem."

"What do you mean? Are these… Are they real or not?" He began to brandish one of the better looking ones. "I need to know! Please!"

"They're real. Definitely real."

"That's not true, though. Is it? I'm not real. I'm not human! You made me. I'm a lie!"

"No, you're not. Your mother died in childbirth."

"I Don't have a mother!"

"Why did you come asking for a reality you're not ready to accept?"

"Its not reality, It's not reality! You're lying to me! Tell me the truth!"

"I already did." Nightmare said. His voice raised ever so slightly.

"You don't have proof. Anyone can write books. Anyone!"

"You want proof?"

"I want the truth."

Before Meta Knight had finished his sentence, Nigthmare hand gripped his shoulder roughly and closed his eyes. A second passed and then the ship around them disappeared. They floated in open space before moving to a small, green planet in the distance. They moved faster than they should have been able to but within a few seconds they were standing at the gates of a graveyard.

"Go in. Grade number seven hundred seventy seven."

Meta knight ran into the grave yard, searching for the grave. He found it and stopped, reading the head stone.

"_Ashe Aloure, 14-354 – 14-450; A beloved wife and mother."_

This… This doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of women named Ashe. The galaxy is huge-"

Nightmare walked up to the grave, running his fingers over the letters. For a second he just sat there, touching the cold stone. His shoulder fell and he leaned the crown of his head on the grave stone, closing his eyes. Meta Knight heard a sharp intake of breath. And then it was so silent he heard the first tear fall.

He stood up, pushing the grave stone back slightly and from where it sat, he produced a box. He opened it, and in it was a flat, thin piece of technology that he held in his hand. He pulled off the large necklace he was wearing and opened it, putting the card into it and closing it yet again. He put the Box back in its place and moved the headstone once more, grabbing Meta Knight by the hand. He pulled him out of the graveyard and moved to a small Ashe tree on a hill that overlooked a sea.

"Fulo, this island, is the only thing on this planet. This is where your mother was born." He pointed the pendant at the tree and a hologram of a beautiful woman appeared, smiling.

"Hello, Mety!" The hologram said chipperly. "How old are you, now that you're watching this?"

A Tall man ran to her from around Nightmare.

"I thought we weren't going to call him that." He said, smiling slightly

"Oh, Night, we can't go calling our little boy by his full name all the time. It'll be bad for his personality." She said, looking up at him quickly. "We decided to make a little video for you, for when you're older. Like a time capsule!"

"You're not around now. You haven't been born yet. " The man, Night, said, standing behind the woman now with his hand on her large belly.

"But, you will be, soon. We just wanted to let you know that we both love you very much, Mety." She said, "And we always will. Even if we do something that, you know, doesn't seem like it. Something mean. Like, sending you to school without a cookie in your lunch. We just do it for your own good because we just love you so much, you know?"

The woman stumbled slightly.

"And we, we really, really love you, you know? And we,…" She stopped turning around and burying her face in the man's chest. "We just really love you. And If we're not around when you grow up, we'll always love you, you know? And I probably, I probably won't be. But your daddy Nightmare, he will be. Right, Night?"

Her knees buckled and she fell into the man, crying. He shut the camera off with a remote, nodding just before he did so.

"That was the last time your mother ever stood. This was her favorite tree. She made me promise that I'd show you this one day. She'd already been diagnosed with the disease that killed her."

Meta knight was silent.

"She didn't like your full name as much as she did the name Mety. She said it sounded cute." He smiled even though there were tears in his eyes. Nightmare turned, holding up the pendant. Inside was a picture of Ashe, smiling. And then, everything came back to him. The memories of his childhood, growing up and saying things to his father, to Nightmare. He turned, tears in his eyes, and looked at nightmare. Throwing his previous doubt to the wind he ran to the man and Hugged him.

"Why didn't I remember? Why was I so…"

"I'd wiped your memories. The man who makes me what I am now is dying. You're safe now. I can-" he stopped. "We can be a family again."

* * *

The starship had crash landed only a half hour ago. No-one was in it. The first to arrive were Sword and Blade, Prying open the capsule. Their teacher had done this before, and he was bound to have done it again. They got in, getting the memory and getting out. It was bound to explode and no-one could be near it when it did.

When they got the memory back to castle Dedede and ran scans on it, they found one file. All others were corrupt . Fumu had come to help them, and with her came Kirby.

"_I've been in hypersleep for six weeks now…"_

_

* * *

**Incredibly short. I'm sorry. This story has kind of taken a bottom priority because I don't get any comments on it. I've lost a lot of time. If you want me to update, I need comments, not messages that say 'are you going to continue this?" It shows your interest, but at the same time, I'd much prefer comments. Something you like about the chapter? I don't know. comments are appreciated. I love you all.**  
_


End file.
